


All's fair

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	All's fair

**Title:** All's fair  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Evil  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for all her help.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

All’s Fair

~

“You,” Harry declared as Ron shut the door, “are evil!”

“What? Why?” Ron asked, removing his robes.

Harry’s eyes glazed over as he inspected Ron’s muscled form, displayed to perfection by his leather trousers and tight, black t-shirt. “Men were ogling you,” he growled. Stalking forward, Harry pulled Ron close.

Ron smirked. “Maybe one or two,” he allowed, revelling in Harry’s possessive attitude.

“It was all I could do not to fuck you right there,” Harry groaned, nuzzling his neck.

Ron grinned as Harry dragged him towards their bedroom. Yes, his plan may have been evil, but it had worked.

~


End file.
